Data synchronization is an important function of enterprise systems in which documents are shared between multiple users who may independently access or modify the documents, particularly when such access occurs locally across different devices. However, when errors occur during a data synchronization process, they require a user to manually review and fix the error. Not only is this type of manual user review burdensome to the user but it also creates unnecessary delays in processing of synchronization requests if the system has to wait for user review.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.